


Reinforcements

by WARendfeld



Series: Transformers: Armada (Revisited) [15]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WARendfeld/pseuds/WARendfeld
Summary: Optimus Prime and Vector Prime return to Cybertron to recruit a team of Autobots to supplement the forces on Earth. Meanwhile, Starscream works to solidify his position, and unseen forces begin their own work...
Series: Transformers: Armada (Revisited) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406828
Kudos: 1





	Reinforcements

“Explain again why you didn’t open this one up the last time you were here?” 

“Time.” Tossing away another shovelful of dirt, Starscream wasted little time in explaining his reasoning to his fellow Seeker. “I wasn’t sure I’d be able to get to two pods in one go.” The shovel went down again, and more dirt was dislodged. “Besides, I felt it was too much of a risk given the human military base in the area, and retrieving the Mini-Cons here will help to placate Megatron. Neither of us wants him to be rampaging across this planet.”

“And you didn’t tell Optimus about the second pod because…?”

“Because doing so would have tipped my hand. I go down to Earth, bring back six Mini-Cons, and the Autobots show up in the next battle with twelve. How do you think Megatron would react?”

Thundercracker shook his head as he took a break from his digging, pausing from his debate with his fellow Seeker to look over the area around them. He could make out the depressions in the dirt in the distance where Starscream had retrieved a previous pod, his sensors picking up on radio chatter from the nearby Kirtland Air Force Base. While they hadn’t yet been noticed, the blue Seeker was nonetheless glad that they’d brought their Mini-Con partners long, in case they needed to make a quick getaway. “Speaking of Megatron, wouldn’t it have been easer just to snuff out his spark while he was in the CR Chamber, rather than let him be repaired? You’d get him out of the way, avenge Jhiaxus…” 

“And turn Megatron into a martyr.” The elder Seeker paused to face his old friend. “The thought crossed my processor more than once, Thundercracker. But aside from my killing him being interpreted more as revenge than anything else, it wouldn’t solve the problem of his forces. We’ve managed to turn a few, but many are still loyal to him. Under ideal circumstances, Megatron should be imprisoned, and return to Cybertron to face trial, this cause of his discredited and humiliated once and for all. And I don’t want to do that until after we’ve managed to trim his supporters. Wheeljack and Mudflap aren’t the only mechs that can be convinced that tyrant is wrong, and Bludgeon needs all the time he can get to accomplish those ends. Getting him out of the picture is fruitless if you can’t discredit his philosophy. For now, we have to keep up appearances.” 

“And even with Megatron gone, that’ll still leave another problem.” Standing aside while the bulks were at work, Swindle chimed in to note, “We’ve still got Dualor to deal with. He isn’t going to want us to go through this mess again, and there’s no telling what he’s got planned.”

“Which makes retrieving more Mini-Cons a priority.” His shovel hitting metal with a familiar clang, Starscream smiled. “And as they say here on Earth, paydirt.”  
The two Seekers busily clearing away more rock and debris, their partners were left to wonder. “So, who do you think is in this one?”

The red and black Mini-Con shrugged in response to Zapmaster’s question. “We’ll have to open it and find out.”

-

“Unicron?!” His optics wide in shock and amazement, King Atlas all but screamed at his commander. “You honestly expect us to believe this slag?” 

With the completion of his meeting with the High Council, Optimus had called a meeting with his top commanders to inform them of recent events, particularly in regard to the battle with Sideways. Now gathered in his office after having viewed the footage of Sideways from Earth, many looked skeptical, but the ivory Autobot jet was the only one to voice his complaints. 

“Do you have any other explanation for Sideways’ regenerative powers, or our recent communications problems with Nebulos?” The Autobot leader looked at his Aerospace Commander with a serious look to his optics. “Whether we like it or not, something big is going on, bigger than all of us. And we need to be prepared.”

Looking more than a little afraid to ask, Bumblebee stepped forward. “So, what do we do? I mean, we can’t exactly fight something that might not exist.”

“For now, no, but the council’s agreed to place Cybertron on high alert. That’s all we can do until we have more information at our disposal.” 

The tall Autobot jet gave an annoyed grunt. “Well, while we’re wasting time worrying about some myth, Megatron’s still out there, and he’s gotten reinforcements on Earth. I suppose you expect your recent alliance to settle that problem.”

“No, but it will help to even the odds.” Looking over his senior commanders, he explained, “One hundred and fifty-six Mini-Cons were onboard the Exodus when it departed Cybertron. Thus far, thirty-six have been found. The easiest way for us to keep them out of Megatron’s clutches is to find them first, and even with the assistance of the American government, that’s too much for six Autobots to handle alone.”

Grimlock crossed his arms, already beginning to guess at where the Autobot leader was headed. “You needing reinforcements. Fine; Dinobots been to Earth before, we happy to go back.”

The Autobot leader shook his head. “No offense Grimlock, but we need mechs who can keep a low profile and have a wide variety of talents. Not just seasoned warriors, but ones with skills beyond combat who can go unnoticed. Seven dinosaurs, one of them a gigantic raptor, will stand out. For now, you and your team are staying here on Cybertron.”

“And what about the rest of our forces? Our primary units?” Checkpoint’s words were not meant as complaints, only as relevant questions. 

“I have no intention of breaking up an established unit. Where possible, we’ll be pulling in members of the regular forces rather than any mechs attached to specific teams. Should there be any exceptions, you will be informed, and arrangements will be made.” The red semi turned to his second. “Jetfire and I are already going over candidates. Right now, however, Jetfire’s the only set member of the second unit.” 

That caught the gathered commanders’ attention, Ultra Magnus being the first to speak out. “Optimus, is that wise? Having the two highest-ranking Autobots together is dangerous at best.”

The Autobot Vice Commander raised a calming hand. “We’ve debated this, Magnus, and I don’t like it much either, but given what’s going on, we figured having both of us on Earth was worth the risks. Besides, with me there, Optimus won’t be in the field nearly as often.”

None of them looked comfortable with this idea, even Atlas, but not one could come up with a counterargument. Resigned, Checkpoint asked, “So, if you two are going to Earth, I guess chain of command leaves Magnus in charge?”

The large blue and white auto carrier didn’t look particularly happy about that idea. Despite being an able commander, he thought himself a soldier, not a leader. “Only once they get off-planet.” Looking at his immediate superiors, he asked, “Just make sure you two come back. I don’t want the job permanently.”

“Relax Magnus, we have every intention of coming back, but only once the job is done.” Taking in the rest of those gathered, he noted, “For now, let’s try to keep talk about this to a minimum. I don’t want this inspiring idle gossip. Dismissed.” The gathered command staff slowly filtered out, the door sliding shut behind the last one to leave and leaving Optimus and Jetfire to themselves. “No Roadblock.”

“Hey, you know him. He’s never been one for all these meetings and bureaucracy. Odds are he’s off putting the finishing touches on the reconstruction at Hydrax.” Giving his brother an amused glance, he asked, “You want me to go ahead and fill him in while I’m checking in with our first candidate?”

Optimus nodded. “I was about to suggest the same thing. You go ahead and see about some of the others while you’re at it. I suspect I’ll have an easier time with the rest.”

“Yeah, speaking of. You do remember that one of your choices isn’t much in the way of a team player, and another has some history with Hot Shot.” Jetfire regarded his commander with some concern. “You sure they’ll be able to work together?”

“As I recall from the records, he wasn’t the one to shoot at him. I suspect Atlas will have more protest than Hot Shot at any rate. Though given Wheeljack, there’s going to be a lot of slag being raised soon.” The Autobot leader made his way out of his office. “A small part of me almost hopes we take a long time on Earth. I’m not looking forward to the hearings over this.”

“We can’t hold them off forever, Optimus. Atlas made his choices, and he’ll have to face them eventually. Wheeljack too, though I’m betting you’re less worried about that than you are the coming mess with Atlas.” Trying his best to look encouraging, he suggested, “Let’s just get this taken care of for now and let the courts deal with things in their own time.”

The Autobot leader nodded. “Not much else we can do, unfortunately.” He departed, leaving his second alone to his work. 

-

Surprise and confusion on his face, Scavenger gently raised his arms. “Explain this to me again. Slowly.”

Standing atop an inactive console, the old bulldozer’s partner and the senior Mini-Cons arrayed with her, Diana took a breath and explained again. “According to Safeguard and Vector Prime, the other four artifacts that you guys are looking for, these Keys that plug into the Omega Lock, were placed on ships. One of these ships was called _Atlantis_. Here on Earth, there was a mythical civilization on a lost continent with that same name. Now accepting that every myth and legend has some basis in reality, this raises the possibility that the two could be one and the same.”

“That assumes the ship existed.” Rollbar raised an arm to silence protest. “I’m not saying it didn’t. But just because three of the Artifacts have been confirmed as real doesn’t mean the rest were, or that another one of them is here on Earth, complete with an ancient Cybertronian ship older than any of us.”

The old Autobot wasn’t about to argue with his partner, especially considering he’d just returned from one retrieval mission. That didn’t stop their human ally from being wrong, however. “Still, we can’t risk not finding out for certain. Diana, can you give us any specifics about its location?”

The archaeologist shook her head. “Truthfully, I’m the last one to go to about stuff like this. I’m an old school skeptic. I tend to deal in facts or theories with some firm evidence to go with them. The best I can do is research where I can. With luck, I can find something firm, but don’t expect much.” She huffed slightly, knowing full well that she’d be digging through just as much bunk as she would genuine information. “And I am not looking forward to that.”

Scavenger recognized that tone, as he’d spoken with it more than once himself. He gave a comforting smile. “No one ever said our jobs would be easy. Just give us what information you can, along with a general location. We’ll do the rest.”

-

Maccadam’s Old Oil House. According to its competition, the establishment was a wretched hive of scum and villainy. In reality, however, the bar was most likely among the quietest and most civilized on Cybertron; patrons’ weapons were checked on the door, and frequenters were more than happy to not cause trouble. As the area was a hangout for prominent figures in both the Autobot and Decepticon military, there was normally little trouble. Especially when he was around. 

The house band played gentle music as he stepped in, and the ebon and grey Autobot made his way to the bar and slid onto his customary seat. Taking note of the small number of patrons, he looked at the bartender and asked, “Slow day?” 

The bartender looked at the newcomer as he readied a clean mug, facial plates over his mouth suggesting a mustache to human eyes. “Better a slow day than one without customers. Your usual?”

Before he could answer, a familiar voice did so for him. “Two unleaded oils, Mac. He’s going to need a clear head.”

The newcomer turned in surprise, many patrons looking at the new arrival with some surprise. “Prime? What in the Allspark are you doing here?”

“Believe it or not, I came looking for you.” The Autobot leader slid into a seat next to the ebon Autobot, the bartender already preparing their beverages. “You’re looking well Crosswise.”

Crosswise gave a mirthless laugh as he clasped his mug. “Well enough, considering the last vorn hasn’t been my best.” He took a sip of his drink. “I’ve heard some talk about that recruit who went missing, Wheeljack. Get Ricochet or Armorhide talking, and they’re good for gossip. Is it true, about him still being online?” At the Autobot leader’s lack of response, he shook his head. “Suddenly I’m back to not regretting resigning my commission.”

Optimus’ faceplate retracted, allowing him to sample his own beverage. “How has the mercenary status been going?”

“Terrible. Between run-ins with Lockdown and getting harassed by every passing scout ship on the periphery, netting the occasional bounty is more trouble than its worth. And private security consultation is just as bad. Sure it’s safer, but instead of pelting you with missiles, they bury you in paperwork. A small part of me wishes I’d gone with Overcast when he went off-world. At least he’d be good company.” He shook his head, memories of old cycles flashing back to him. “I miss it, Prime. I miss being part of the regular forces, being somewhere where things get accomplished. I don’t miss Atlas, and I don’t like the idea of coming back just to see his smug faceplate, but I miss actually making a difference. I can do without capturing the Eclipse Team again, but being part of something important and actually getting things done would be a welcome change of pace.”

The Autobot leader smiled. “I think I can help with that.” His subordinate looked at him with intrigued optics. “I’m assuming you’ve heard some other talk?”

Crosswise had been around long enough to hear a pitch when it was being made, but that didn’t stop him from being curious. “I’ve heard enough to have a good idea of what you’ve been up to. Most of Cybertron’s still buzzing about the signal from the _Exodus_ , not to mention Megatron’s departure. Tell me, is he still stupid enough to have Starscream fly cover for him, or has he traded down to Thrust by now?”

“You want a chance to find out?” The Autobot leader grew quiet as he elaborated further, “We need reinforcements on Earth, capable mechs who can handle themselves in combat and keep a low profile. Your track record speaks for itself in both categories.”

The mercenary swirled his drink about in his mug as he debated the offer. “I heard Hot Shot was part of your initial team. I don’t mind seeing him again, but I’m not looking forward to it.” He looked the Autobot leader in the optics. “I assume this means you’ll be reinstating me as well?”

“With full rank and privileges.”

Crosswise turned that factoid over in his processor, swirling his cup as he did so. A small part of him enjoyed his independence, despite all the headaches it caused, but that didn’t stop him missing the good fight. After a few nano-kliks of thought, he smiled and raised his mug as if to toast. “Count me in.”

The Autobot leader smiled back, clicking his mug against the ebon Autobot’s. Neither was aware as a shrouded figure in one of the establishments’ shadowed booths quietly departed, moving as quickly and as inconspicuously as he could. 

-

“Watch that support there, Landfill!” Roadblock’s voice echoed across the shipyard as the combined Autobot finished installing a new sentry tower. Watching from just behind his mentor was Ironhide, schematics in hand and more than a little nervousness on his optics. “Steady… steady… good! That’s perfect!”

The bulky blue Autobot’s relieved huff was echoed by the larger combined Autobot as he separated into his component parts. Consisting of four Autobots – the seasoned and relaxed Grimlock, the grim but devoted Hightower, the ever-supportive Heavy Load and the young and overly-enthusiastic Wedge – Landfill was an early attempt at recreating the gestalt mind of Perceptor. The final product, while impressive in being able to shift between three different combined configurations and providing valuable information in the development of two-part Powerlinx processes, was something of a failure – instead of creating a new personality from his four components, Landfill as a whole was little more than Wedge given access to knowledge and experience from his teammates. While capable of fighting, they’d never been tested in the field in their combined form, in part due to their skills in construction but mostly due to Wedge’s relative inexperience. “It’s about time! I’d love to see Megatron try to swipe another ship! If these new security towers don’t stop him, we will!”

“Don’t get too confident, Wedge. Trust me, dealing with Decepticons is no drive through the Crystal Gardens.” Old memories stirring, Ironhide shook his head in an attempt at holding them back. “Anyway, these guys will more than do the job.”

At the young bulldozer’s dejected look, his dump truck associate gave him an encouraging nudge. “Your time’ll come, Wedge. Don’t rush it along.”

“Yeah, you’re better off not asking for trouble.” Trying his best to look encouraging despite his hook-like manipulators, Grimlock nonetheless managed to be a slight comfort to the team’s young leader. Taking note of an approaching aircraft, he smiled and noted, “Though right now, it looks like we might have something else to worry about! Look lively, mechs! The brass is coming to visit!”

The gathered Autobots stood at attention as Jetfire landed and transformed, signaling them to stand at ease. “Not bad, Roadblock; it looks like you and your team have made some serious progress.”

“We’d be further along, but unfortunately, the Guild hasn’t returned from Nebulos yet. Fortunately, we can get things done without them, but that doesn’t make things any easier.” Trying his best not to think of his Decepticon counterparts, the Autobot engineer put on a pleasant face. “No offense, but you didn’t need to deliver the memo concerning today’s meeting in person.”

“I was already heading this way about it anyway. Thought I’d drop it off while I was at it.” The larger Autobot handed off a datapad before turning to Roadblock’s pupil. “Ironhide, front and center.”

With Wedge looking on in disbelief, the blue Autobot stepped forward. “Sir? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing; you’ve been requested, special assignment.” Jetfire looked to the yellow and brown Autobot crane as he elaborated, “Assuming Roadblock doesn’t mind, you’ll be part of a team with me.”

“You mean Ironhide’s going into combat?!” Rushing forward without thinking, the Build Team’s leader all but barreled away from his comrades and stood before his commander. “Jetfire, sir, forgive me, but my team’s been ready for combat for some time, and…!”

“And this isn’t for combat, Wedge.” Holding up a placating hand, Jetfire explained, “I need an architect. Your team’s good and I don’t mind your exuberance, but I need Ironhide for this.”

Wedge’s dejected look grew stronger as Hightower yanked him back, a disappointed look on his face and assorted mutterings coming out of his vocalizer. While sorry for his coworker, Ironhide was more worried about himself as Roadblock finished reading through the datapad’s contents. “Well, I think we can get by without him. Just make sure he gets back in one piece, alright?”

The red and white shuttle chuckled. “No promises.”

Almost afraid to ask, Ironhide looked to his superior. “Jetfire, sir, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what do you need me for?” 

Despite not having a mouth, the expression that Jetfire gave to answer his question was more than suggestive of a grin. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

-

“You are certain of what you saw?” His single optic narrowed upon the much smaller Decepticon before him, Shockblast looked decidedly more frightening than normal. This was quite a feat, considering he was fairly intimidating already thanks to the large cannon on one arm. 

Steeling himself, Hardtop nodded. “Positive. Optimus Prime was definitely at Maccadam’s, talking with Crosswise about the Mini-Con signal. There’s only one reason for it that I can think of; the Autobots are sending reinforcements to Earth.”

The large purple Decepticon kept his optic upon the smaller one as he continued to process this information, his calculations continuing as Bludgeon chimed in. “This is sensible, given that Lord Megatron called for reinforcements himself.”

“Also logical.” His optic finally widening back to its normal size, Shockblast waved the smaller Decepticon away with his clawed left hand. “Go.” Hardtop silently left as Shockblast continued to process this intelligence. A mech of logic, the quiet Decepticon was one to calculate all options and consider all information, going over everything he knew in order to plan for all possible outcomes. “This is the first news we have had in relation to the campaign on Earth since Starscream contacted us. It was only logical that Optimus would seek to reinforce his position, but I did not expect for him to recall Crosswise to duty.” 

“I find that less surprising.” The yellow and grey Decepticon tank crossed his arms. “Crosswise was anything but unsuccessful. I need not mention his capture of the Eclipse Team. How Optimus came here without our knowledge is problematic, but the fact that he is here suggest that he didn’t just come for one extra soldier.”

“Also logical.” His optic dimmed, one of his few outward signs of emotion. “I saw little reason in Megatron going to Earth after the Mini-Cons. They were long lost to us, and there was no guarantee that they had survived for so long. Clearly, some have done so, but that does little to change our current situation.”

“One almost wonders if all of this was worth it.”

Antennae twitched. “Elaborate.”

Bludgeon waved it off. “Nothing, Shockblast, merely idle thought.” The old warrior glanced about their accommodations, an abandoned underground hiding place that had seen little use and was merely the latest in a long line of hiding places beneath the various cities. He shook his head and left the small room. “Carry on.”

Shockblast watched his comrade leave, his optic narrowing now not to intimidate, but to reflect his natural curiosity. As illogical as it was, he was never one to leave a question unanswered, and Bludgeon was raising some interesting questions. 

-

Gunfire reports filled Jetfire’s audio receptors as he stepped into the practice range, catching his attention as targets all around him were hit with laser bursts. As the practicing Autobots continued fire, the shuttle silently leaned against a nearby support column and watched, letting them finish rather than interrupting. Granted, they weren’t using high-powered ammunition, but letting them finish their practice time was still a wise idea. Protocol about interrupting someone with a firearm aside, not doing so was always the polite thing to do. 

As the last target disappeared, scores flashing on small projections near their booths, the three Autobots holstered their weapons. One, tall and lean with blue and white armor and components suggesting an Earth F-1 racer, caught sight of their superior out of the corner of one optic and called, “We have company everyone.” 

“Boss mech!” The smallest of the three, his design suggesting a semi-cab alternate mode, looked up at his superior with welcoming, friendly optics. “Hope you didn’t get winged by any charge casings. It’s kinda hard to tell where they end up in places like this.” 

The Autobot Vice Commander gave a small laugh. “Don’t worry Armorhide, I know how to avoid stray fire.” His optics moving from the smaller Autobot to the next-largest, he added, “Not bad, Mirage, but you’re a ways off from beating Roulette’s record.”

The third Autobot, largest of the bunch, finally laughed as he holstered his pistols. “As if any of us cares about records where she’s concerned.” Something of a joker, Beachcomber was never one to pass up a chance to slip in an affectionate jab at his comrades. To his credit, Mirage simply smiled and shook his head; it was better this than one of the larger Autobot’s terrible puns. “So, why are you here? It hasn’t been that long since you practiced with some of us common mechs.”

Jetfire shook his head. “I wish I could, but I’m here on business.” Fixing his optics upon the blue and white buggy, he explained. “I’m putting a team together, and I want you on it.”

More than a little surprised, Beachcomber managed a chuckle. “Well, I’ve never been one to turn down an adventure or two. Count me in.”

“Glad to hear it. There’s a briefing in the main conference room in thirty kliks – you’ll meet the rest of the team there. Just don’t be late, or you’ll miss out on all the fun stuff.”

The Autobot trooper gave a playful salute. “Aye sir, don’t plan to.” 

Jetfire quickly departed, and Beachcomber’s two associates looked at him with some awe. “We’ve been wondering if there would be more mechs on Prime’s little crusade.” Armorhide’s note was something of an understatement; in truth, a small betting pool had been going among the lower-ranked mechs about whether or not more mechs would be tapped to help retrieve the Mini-Cons. It wasn’t taken seriously, though most agreed that the Dinobots would be the last ones to go. He gave his large friend an affectionate nudge. “Nice going, big guy.”

Decidedly less enthusiastic than his friend, Mirage shook his head. “I can’t say I’m eager to head to Earth myself, but this is a big step for any of us. You will make sure that you come back to us of course.”

Despite lacking a mouth, the large Autobot managed an easily recognizable smile. “Hey, you know me. I know how to watch my aft.”

-

Despite having passed through the _Ark_ ’s corridors previously, Col. Franklin continued to be in awe of them. The seasoned veteran in him looked at them and understood why many would be distrustful of the Autobots and their intentions, or at the very least wary of them. The ever-curious child in him, the one that had gotten him into the Air Force in the first place, was another matter entirely; he didn’t see a threat in these walls, just something to be amazed by. 

Runway couldn’t help but be amused as he escorted the colonel. “The way you act, I’m surprised more people aren’t eager to see this ship.” 

“I suspect they are, for one reason or another.” Franklin knew full well that there were a number of agencies that would relish the chance to examine Cybertronian technology, the shadowy Sector Seven in particular, though for many reasons, most of them pragmatic, he was glad that human access to Cybertronian technology was still limited. He’d seen the devastation in Indianapolis, and it had been unintentional. He hated to think of what would happen if someone went to the next level. “You’ll have to forgive me, but I’ve always been one for learning more than for fighting.”

The Mini-Con gave a warm laugh. “Nothing to forgive, colonel. Believe it or not, most of us prefer to avoid conflict ourselves. Unfortunately, sometimes that isn’t an option.”

Franklin solemnly nodded his agreement as the two entered the ship’s command center. Scavenger, Hoist, and several of the Autobot-aligned Mini-Cons were at work, but quickly took notice of them as they entered. “I hear your last fishing trip was a good one.”

The old bulldozer smiled. “That’s something of an understatement. We’re going over the data we retrieved from the _Exodus_ now, but it will still take some time to fully sort out the locations for all the escape pods. We’ll make sure you get the information as soon as we have it ready.” 

“Yeah, speaking of locations, have we reached any agreement about that base we’re building?” Trying his best not to be rude, Hoist looked to the colonel. “Not trying to rush it or anything, but the sooner we have a decision, the sooner we can start building.”

“Actually, I have some good news on that front.” The colonel quietly opened his briefcase and pulled out a manila folder, handing it off to Sparkplug as he approached. “We’ve reviewed a few sites based on your recommendations, as well as our concerns, and gone over them through both the Defense Department and the Department of the Interior. Here’s our current short list, along with mineral surveys and detailed information concerning nearby settlements and military facilities.”

The yellow Mini-Con looked pleasantly surprised as he examined the information. “No offense, but we didn’t expect this much information. Last I checked humans tended to build above ground more than below.” 

“That’s normally the rule, but there are cases where we’ve found it necessary to build underground facilities. Our facility at Cheyenne Mountain, for example, was built primarily as a command center in the event of a nuclear war with the Soviet Union. That never came to pass, thankfully, but it and other facilities are still active, albeit with reduced day-to-day activity.” The colonel opted against mentioning the various false alarms, doubting that they’d want the full details. “At any rate, I assume you’ll want an underground site for convenience more than anything else.”

“Yeah, the cloaking tech’s useful, but it puts a strain on the reactors with constant use. Having a permanent location in the ground will give us some protection and allow a little more flexibility.” Continuing to flip through the folders’ contents, Sparkplug continued, “Ideally, we want something inland, with limited seismic activity and heavy local deposits of iron ore and granite. Aside from some natural protection, long-range sensors won’t be able to pick us up unless they’re within 150 miles or so.” He finally came to a marked location and nodded with approval. “Here we go. Hoist, can you bring up some topological maps of this location? Coordinates are forty degrees fifteen minutes eighteen-point-oh-five seconds north, one hundred five degrees thirty-six minutes fifty-four-point-four-two seconds west.” 

Punching in the coordinates as they were listed off, the Autobot power loader quickly produced the desired maps. “Got it.” Several display screens came online, small screens showing alternative views of the targeted area. “Longs Peak, Colorado. Just shy of 15,000 feet and not too far away from the Platte River. Not bad.”

“Unfortunately, it’s not perfect. Its eastern face has been a regular attraction for hikers and mountain climbers for decades.” Franklin crossed his arms uneasily. “Aside from that, the mountain itself is within twenty miles of Boulder. If the Decepticons found your base, we’d have serious problems evacuating the population in the event of an attack.”

“Unfortunately, it looks like this is our best option.” Scavenger silently hoped that he’d be able to avoid serious complaints about this site in the future, but saw little choice otherwise. Whether they liked it or not, they were stuck with it. 

-

With a powerful leap, a small green Autobot with obsidian claws extending from his arms leapt into the air, coming down hard against his opponent. Said opponent blocked, however, heavy armored units on his arms cushioning the blow and preventing serious damage. He pushed the smaller Cybertronian off, his opponent landing with a skid a small distance away with little damage. 

Smiling with some satisfaction, the larger Autobot crouched and readied himself for the next attack. “Saw that coming a parsec away, Overhaul. I’ve told you before, you’re way too predictable. You gotta work on that.”

Overhaul grinned, the fang-like projections from his lower jaw giving him the appearance of a wild Earth animal. “Yeah, well, last I checked, nothin’ beat the direct approach. Besides Landmine, you and I both know it’s a lot more fun.”

A laugh sounded from one corner of the sparring chamber, prompting both Autobots to turn as Optimus stepped forward. “Obviously, some things never change. Hello old friends. Sorry to interrupt your practice session.”

Landmine smiled as he looked upon the Autobot leader, disconnecting his armored components as he stood up and allowing them to recombine into a separate unit. A mech like Scavenger, the old Autobot had been a fighter for a very long time, and nowadays spent his time training raw recruits in close combat. And just like Scavenger, he’d even taught Optimus a thing or two. “I think we can forgive. Besides, you saved Overhaul from getting his aft handed to him.”

The brawler laughed at the larger Autobot’s comments. While not as large or as well-armed as most other Autobots, Overhaul made up for it with sheer tenacity and bravery. While something of a lone wolf, his reputation was more exaggerated than anything. In truth, he and the Autobot leader had gained a mutual respect and trust, having watched out for one another in many battles. “Like the new look. So, what’s up? Last I heard, you were off chasing Decepticons on the Rim.” 

The Autobot leader gave an affirmative nod. “Turns out I need a little extra help. The two of you were on my short list.”

Landmine gave a curious look, while his sparring partner reacted with more gusto, slamming one closed fist into an open palm. “Any chance to kick a Megatron loyalist’s aft is a good one in my book. Count us in.” 

-

“I don’t understand how you ‘bots handle yourselves.” His tone expressing a clear sense of superiority and his posture more than a little arrogance, a yellow, white and black Autobot cast a superior gaze upon Sideswipe and Scattorshot as they worked. “Sitting around here, bored out of your circuits, while the rest of us are out in the field taking care of business.”

“Yeah well, we can’t all have the glamour of being one of the Wreckers, Sunstreaker.” The small blue Autobot was getting increasingly annoyed with the warrior, but kept at his work despite the distraction, though he gave a small crack in a low voice to his coworker. “Sideswipe, you sure you and he are siblings?”

The younger Autobot nodded his head, but could see where his coworker was coming from. The young, insecure tech with dreams of combat was pretty much the polar opposite of his hard-edged warrior sibling. “It’s not like I have a say in how my family turned out.” The latest sensor data coming in, the techie groaned. “Still nothing. It’s like Nebulos and the _Ravager_ just dropped off the face of the galaxy. No communications signal, no TransWarp beacon, not so much as a hull fragment.”

The Wrecker shook his head with frustration. “All this over a misplaced colony and a few Decepti-clowns. They’ll pop up soon enough, they always do. Probably just some communications glitch.”

“Except that communications glitches don’t last nearly this long, and it’s been far too long for it to be something like a solar flare.” The blue sedan looked at his sibling with some shock. “Can’t you be a little empathetic? There are plenty of Autobots on Nebulos as well as Decepticons, along with millions of civilians. We can’t just give up on them.”

If he was at all moved by his sibling’s comments, Sunstreaker showed no sign, simply shrugging dismissively. “I still think this is an overreaction. We’ll find something out soon enough.”

“I’m glad someone’s confident about their survival.” His arrival having gone unnoticed, Jetfire’s voice immediately prompted the golden-armored Autobot to stand at attention. “You want to talk with the operations staff, Sunstreaker, do it on your time, not mine. Besides, you’ve got your own duties to see to.”

Not stupid enough to question his superior, the Wrecker immediately acquiesced and departed. Scattorshot gave some relief as he exited sensor range, glad to have the young warrior out of his hair. “Manage to find the mechs you were looking for, boss-bot?” 

“Just now finishing up with that.” Turning to the younger of the two techies, Jetfire’s presence made Sideswipe more than a little uneasy. “Relax, Sideswipe, you’ve been tapped. We need you for a mission.”

Relief turning to excitement, the young Autobot immediately stood up and gave an eager salute. “Ready to go, sir!”

Scattorshot shook his head at his coworker’s enthusiasm. If it wasn’t his sibling showing off, it was him being eager to prove himself. Before he could even ask the younger mech if he had an idea of what he was in for, a communiqué came in. “Jetfire, we’ve got a line in from Optimus.”

“Bring it up.” Accessing his communications systems, the Autobot shuttle spoke with more than a little pride. “Nice timing, Optimus; I just confirmed my last pick for the team.”

_:“Excellent. I’ve just finished at my end. Make sure the conference room is ready for their briefing.”:_

“Already on it.” As the line cut off, Jetfire turned to the younger Autobot and beckoned, “Come with me, Sideswipe. You’re about to get your marching orders.”

-

As he gazed over the six new Mini-Cons, Megatron gave a small, satisfied smile. “I’m impressed, Starscream. Another Mini-Con stasis unit successfully recovered, with no interference from the Autobots. Well done.”

The Seeker gave a small bow and spoke in carefully measured tones. “I owe my success to Thundercracker’s assistance. I only hope that this humble gesture is but the beginning of a wave of success, my lord.” 

“I have every confidence that it will.” The tyrant turned to face the Mini-Cons, giving them a small examination. All looked to have some form of military vehicle for an alternate mode, mostly aircraft though the lone standout was land-based, a weapons array mounted upon his back. Satisfied, he asked in a booming voice, “Mini-Cons, who do you serve?”

A stocky green and grey Mini-Con with a beak-like faceplate was the first to salute, the rest following promptly afterwards. The six called in unison, “Hail Lord Megatron, true leader of the Decepticons! We swear our loyalty to you!” 

Satisfied, Megatron turned to his second-in-command and ordered. “Get them acclimated, and inform Thrust, Skywarp and Wheeljack that they have Mini-Cons at last. Once that is accomplished, begin seeking out the next pod. I wish to capitalize on this success as soon as possible.” With those words, he exited the command deck, leaving Starscream alone with the six smaller Cybertronians. 

The beaked Mini-Con shook his head. “I can’t believe he bought that.”

“You honestly thought Megatron would change, Inferno?” one of the three military-themed Mini-Cons noted, his grey and red armor marked with numerous scars as mementos of his many battles. “It’ll be a pleasure to take him down when the time comes.”

“Well, keep that quiet for now.” Kneeling before his smaller kin, Starscream spoke quietly and coolly. “We don’t want to give ourselves away yet. Gunbarrel, when the time comes, you and your team will be most needed.”

“Not a surprise, given their record.” The tallest and widest of the gathered Mini-Cons, light grey and purple, looked thoughtful for a minute. “I wonder if Skywarp missed me.”

His comrades, well aware of Thunderclash’s reputation for being underhanded and out for himself more than anything, kept their thoughts to themselves. The last of the bunch, a black and gold Mini-Con with claw-like manipulators for hands, looked up at Starscream and asked, “So, who’s this Wheeljack guy?”

The Seeker smiled. “You’ll meet him soon enough, Windsheer.”

-

“Autobots, welcome, and thank you for accepting this assignment.” The Autobot leader’s gaze swept over the assembled six Autobots, his optics bright with approval. “Some of you I’ve had the pleasure to work with before. Others I haven’t, but I’ve heard good things and look forward to getting to know each of you.”

Somewhat nervously, Sideswipe gave furtive glances towards the other Autobots in the briefing room. Aside from Optimus and Jetfire, Ultra Magnus and Vector Prime were seated at the head of the table, an inactive hologram projector mounted upon it. Seated with him were five other Autobots, all much more experienced than he. Beachcomber, Landmine, Overhaul, and Crosswise were all decorated heroes, all of them having had some frontline experience and the latter having been part of the capture of the Eclipse Team many vorns ago. The last one, Ironhide, had been a prisoner of that team, but aside from him being under Roadblock’s command now, the young techie knew little about the bulky Autobot architect. He looked more than a little nervous, however, giving Sideswipe some relief. 

“As all of you are no doubt aware, some two deca-cycles ago a signal was received from the _Exodus_ , the vessel that carried the Mini-Cons on exile from Cybertron following the Second Great War.” The lights darkened and the hologram projector powered up, an image of a planet with a single moon forming over the table. “The signal was traced to Earth, an inhabited planet less than two parsecs from Cybertron. I assembled a team to help recover them, but not before Megatron managed to steal a starship and chase after them himself. We’ve won several victories, mostly through determination and a few allies among Megatron’s forces, and have recently secured an alliance with a local government, but now things have gotten more problematic.”

“About that; how’d the signal go out in the first place?” Beachcomber turned to his commanders curiously. “They left Cybertron to get away from Megatron. Why send out a signal that would just draw him in?”

“The signal was activated by accident.” Some disbelief in his voice, Magnus explained, “Some of the local inhabitants stumbled upon an escape pod and inadvertently activated it. But right now, that’s a minor problem. With a human government now actively aiding us in recovering them, finding the Mini-Cons and keeping them out of Megatron’s possession has just become far more difficult. And that’s not including recent developments.” 

“The team on Earth recently had a chance encounter with a powerful Cybertronian-like being calling himself ‘Sideways’, who was nigh-invincible.” His tone grim, the ancient Prime noted, “Optimus and I were barely able to defeat him. Aside from that, the Omega Lock is also on Earth, having been hidden aboard the _Exodus_ at its departure. We’re only fortunate in that it’s being safely retrieved as we speak.”

“All of these factors are why each of you is here.” His optics going over the six, Optimus continued. “Whether we like it or not, the conflict on Earth has escalated. It’s imperative that the Mini-Cons be defended, and that the Omega Lock is kept safe. The six of you, along with Jetfire, are to join my unit and Vector Prime on Earth as a permanent presence.”

More than a little nervous, Sideswipe quietly raised a hand. Upon being acknowledged with a nod, he asked, “Sir, forgive me asking, but why us?”

“Our mission there has expanded, Sideswipe, and the _Ark_ can’t serve as a permanent base facility.” The Autobot leader’s optics found themselves on both the young Autobot and Ironhide. “Part of the treaty allowed for the construction of a base. That’s why you’ve been brought onboard, Ironhide; I’m told you’re one of the best young architects on Cybertron, and we need your skills. Once that base is constructed and online, we’re going to need a support staff. Red Alert and Smokescreen are already there, but they’ll need all the help they can get. That’s where you come in, Sideswipe.”

The young Autobot slouched slightly, the smallest glimmer of worry in his optics. As much as he wanted action, being part of a support staff in a war zone seemed a little too much.

“As for the rest of you, in addition to needing additional aid in constructing the base itself, we need experienced warriors capable of handling themselves on Earth. We’ve made leads on finding the Mini-Cons, but we need as much support as we can muster against Megatron and between each of you, I think we stand a fair chance.” He looked over them and said, “If any of you wishes to back out, now’s the time to do so.”

The four seasoned Autobots looked among themselves, those with smiles having their confidence betrayed. Overhaul was the first to speak up. “You honestly think any of us would turn you down? We’re in for the long haul, Prime.”

Emboldened slightly by the brawler’s bravado, Ironhide sat up. “Optimus, I won’t let you down! You’ll get a base that’ll stand for a thousand vorns, I promise!” 

Crosswise smiled with pride as memories of the young mech crossed through his processor. Clearly, he’d come a long way from being a hostage for Tidal Wave to toy with. He turned to Sideswipe. “Sounds like one rookie’s onboard. What about you, lad?”

Sideswipe looked first at the former mercenary, then at the Autobot leader. He had wanted to be out on the field for so long, but not stuck doing the same job he was doing now or being threatened on a constant basis. Still, this was a rare opportunity, and he couldn’t say no to the greatest leader Cybertron had ever known. “I’m in!” 

The gathered leaders looked at them with approval, the hologram fading and the lights going back to their normal levels. “Glad to hear it.” Rising to his feet, Jetfire ordered, “Gather any personal possessions you want to take and reformat yourselves with local alternate modes if you need to, mechs. We’re heading for Earth!”

-

Cleaning away the detritus that had built up on the Omega Sentinel’s exterior was not a job that Blurr was happy about, but it was one that he was diligently going at nonetheless. It helped that he wasn’t alone – Hot Shot as well as many of the Autobots’ Mini-Con allies were assisting him in cleaning off the gunk – but he still took little pleasure in the task. “Modular construction, subspace storage compartments, variable modes of combat, enough weapons to tear through a titanium wall. The Quintessons knew what they were doing with these things, but they clearly didn’t think to make them easily cleaned.”

Incinerator looked up from beside his partner, a laser scalpel in hand burning away some debris. “Admiring the craftsmanship a bit much, aren’t you? I remember stories about these things. Makes me wonder why the whole lot of ‘em weren’t scrapped.” 

“We didn’t scrap them because we managed to find a use for them.” Red Alert was at the ready with sensors going over the Sentinel, checking to make certain it hadn’t suffered serious internal injury in the millions of years since it came to Earth. While they were still safe beneath the cloaking field, they were still outside of the _Ark_ ’s confines and to an extent vulnerable and thus, he was moving as quickly as he could. “Besides, the Omega Sentinels may have done some serious damage, but they weren’t doing it purposely. They aren’t alive like we are. They have high levels of artificial intelligence, yes, but they lack sparks. Us destroying them permanently is like a human destroying a car or an excavator simply because it had been used to harm someone.”

“Still, these things are weapons. Humans routinely destroy them for one reason or another.” 

“Yeah, but that’s usually limited to really dangerous stuff like nuclear armaments, or firearms that had been used in violent crimes.” Shaking his head as he continued cleaning the large machine, Hot Shot noted, “All that I can understand. These guys, at least, are more helpful in the right hands than they are dangerous, especially with Omega Supreme firmly one of us Autobots.” A stray thought coming to him, he asked, “Hey, who do you think Optimus is gonna bring to Earth? No way is it Omega or one of the Dinobots, but there’s gotta be at least one mech you’re rooting for!”

Thinking on it for a moment, Blurr admitted, “I wouldn’t mind having Inferno join us. Having another sharpshooter out here would be a relief. Him or Quickstrike; we could use some air support.” Glancing at the medic, he added, “Though I’m betting you wouldn’t mind Ratchet joining us and helping to take the load off.” 

Red Alert allowed himself a small grin. “I certainly wouldn’t mind some assistance in repair bay, the number of times you two get damaged.” His scans completed, he looked over the Sentinel with satisfaction. “So far as I can tell, the Omega Sentinel hasn’t received any internal damage. Once he’s cleaned, we can bring him online and retrieve the Omega Lock. I only hope that doesn’t attract any attention. It’s problematic enough having Megatron after the Mini-Cons, I’d rather he not start chasing after anything else.”

Neither of the younger Autobots disagreed.

-

Preparations had been made, the selected Autobots ready with their belongings and prepared to head off to their mission. As a few traded comments over their weapons and some of the veterans offered wisdom to the less-experienced among them, Ultra Magnus watched, his arms crossed nervously. “A small part of me wonders what’s in store for us after this point.”

“Hopefully, an easier time of things despite our divided resources.” Giving his subordinate some encouragement, Optimus looked into his optics and spoke with confidence. “Worried?”

The large auto carrier was indeed worried, but he also knew that he had a great deal of work ahead of him. It had been a long time since he’d critically doubted himself, tried to compare himself to the Autobot leader, and while he’d never considered himself exactly the same as Prime, he knew now that he never had to be. “Some, but I’ll manage.” He offered a hand. “I’ll keep Cybertron safe for you, old friend.”

The red semi accepted. “That I’m not worried about.” Now more assured that his subordinate was secure, Optimus stepped forward and called out to the troops. “Line up, Autobots! We’re moving out!” 

-

Word having come in from Cybertron, the Autobots and Mini-Cons, joined by Franklin, had gathered outside of the _Ark_ , to await their commander’s return. None were quite certain how they’d get to Earth, as a ship or space bridge transit would be detected, though that still left one avenue. 

The question of how they’d arrive was swiftly answered as a bright green portal formed in the air before them. They stood at attention as the portal stabilized and Optimus emerged, Jetfire and the rest of the Autobot reinforcements following with Vector Prime arriving last. More than a little shocked at the arrival, but beginning to get used to such oddities, the colonel was the first to step forward. “Welcome back Optimus.”

“Thank you, colonel.” Gesturing by way of introduction, he explained, “Colonel Franklin, this is Jetfire, my second-in-command on Cybertron, along with the rest of our planned reinforcements. I’m hoping there won’t be additional troops, but you and I both know how these things turn out.” The shuttle knelt down to speak with the colonel, and while the various new arrivals milled about with the old guard, Optimus turned his attention to Scavenger. “Status report.”

“Starscream and Thundercracker have retrieved another Mini-Con pod from near Kirkland. We left them alone per orders. The mission to the _Exodus_ was successful. We’ve retrieved the Omega Sentinel and download the ship’s computer records. The ship itself won’t fly again, but as far as well can tell, the Sentinel’s still operational. Diana’s contributed a theory concerning the Omega Lock; she’s working with the kids to research it. They’ll be back in a few hours to report on it.” As Vector Prime approached, he added, “I think both of you are going to want to hear it.”

“I look forward to it.” Making a brief glance in the direction of the Omega Sentinel, the ancient Prime asked, “Has the Omega Lock been removed from the Sentinel unit?” 

The old bulldozer shook his head. “We thought it wisest to wait for you to come back before we opened it up.”

The elder Prime gave a grateful and thankful nod and then turned to the younger, who stepped toward the inactive Sentinel unit. The gathered allies now turning their attention to him, Optimus called out, “Omega Sentinel, online!”

From the Sentinel came the familiar sounds of processors firing, power plants coming online, and mechanical parts coming alive after a long period of dormancy. A deep monotone voice issued forth, clear as a bell despite several million years disuse. “Omega Sentinel engaged. Recognize Autobot voiceprint. Designation; Optimus Prime. Awaiting orders.”

“Transform and stand to!”

“Acknowledged.” The forward section of the massive Sentinel came online, onboard jets firing and pointing it directly upwards until its main engines were perpendicular to the ground. The rear section fired jets as well, curling upward at the opposite end as its engine-like front shifted into a recognizable foot. Additional parts shifted on each component, an arm and leg taking form on both portions before the two combined into a massive humanoid form. Finally, a compartment on the large mechanoid’s right shoulder opened, a small pod emerging and connecting directly to a cog between the robot’s shoulders. A pair of deep blue optics came online as a visor flipped up, a pale blue face revealed underneath. “Transformation complete. Omega Sentinel Unit 084 online and awaiting instructions.”

“Open containment unit,” Optimus ordered as Vector Prime moved behind the large robot. 

“Acknowledged.” Hatches in the massive robot’s back opened, revealing an inner compartment. Contained within was a large artifact, colored grey, bright blue and black. Its central portion was a grey block, four circular indentations in each side with a large horizontal slot in the middle of each, four long blue protrusions emerging from its top, joining together into a similarly-colored cone-like core, a second cone emerging from the bottom of the block with two long arms ending in blue fins emerging from its sides. 

Reverence clear in his optics, Vector Prime carefully picked up the artifact. “This is it.” The device secure in his hands, he emerged from behind the Sentinel and proclaimed in joy, “This is the Omega Lock!” As the gathered Autobots and Mini-Cons looked up towards the ancient artifact in awe, the Omega Lock began to glow a brilliant green. Similar lights emanated from Vector Prime’s sword and Optimus Prime’s chest, shooting into the device. Before anyone could question, the ancient explained, “I suspected this may happen! The Lock is reacting to its fellow Artifacts! Keep back, everyone, and prepare to cover your optics!”

Franklin had already retrieved his sunglasses, and put them on in time to hear a strange chime and watch as a brilliant pulse of light shot forth from the device, rocketing in every direction. 

Somewhere in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, one of the Omega Lock’s kin flashed in recognition, its guardian looking at it with surprise. Similar occurrences happened on Velocitron, on Animatros, and on a world far distant from Cybertron. Some picked up on the signal, not knowing its origin. Others were a different matter. The Earth-based Autobots and their allies, on the other hand, had other concerns. 

“Red Alert, Hoist, Sideswipe, I want you three tracking that signal! I want it analyzed, its destination recorded, and anything else you can pick up on it! Omega Sentinel, convert to defense mode and enter shut down! I don’t know what that was, but you can bet this isn’t the end of it!”

His optics quickly recovering, Jetfire noticed something peculiar. “Optimus, I think we’ve got another problem!” 

The Autobot leader turned to find that Crosswise and Overhaul, where the other Cybertronians had merely been temporarily blinded, stood before their comrades with a bright glow over their bodies, the former a deep blue and the latter a bright white. The glows were slowly fading, prompting the two to look at one another in surprise. Optimus merely kept his optics on them, wondering why that had happened and hoping that it wasn’t something that he’d need to worry about in the near future.


End file.
